


Doctor Novak, M.D.

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, M/M, PWP, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot





	1. M.D.

Dean sits in the crowded waiting room, patients coughing and sneezing around him. 

He's only here to get his hand checked out. He had been wrestling Sam when he heard the pop.

Is he in pain? Hell yeah. It hurts like a mother fucker, but Dean is used to pain. And he also got ahold of some Vicodin so. 

He's used to it so it's really only a dull ache.

Finally the receptionist calls his name. "Dean Winchester?" She calls. "The doctor will see you now."

Fucking finally.

He gets up, holding his hand to his stomach, as a nurse smiles and leads him down the hall, her brown hair bouncing with each step.

Dean's not in that much pain though. Especially because of the Vicodin he took. He had some left over from the car crash a year ago. And he's starting to feel a high setting in.

"What brings you here?" She smiles softly. She's beautiful, and usually Dean would be making a move, but he's just not feeling it.

"Messed up my hand," he sighs, the buzz from the pain meds numbing him. "Wrestling my brother."

Her laugh is gentle and playful. "Boys will be boys, huh?"

"Yeah," he grins as they reach a door at the end of the hall. She opens it, leading him in. "I guess."

"Well, take care of yourself. The doctor will be in shortly." With a small smile she walks out the door, leaving Dean alone in the small space.

Great. More waiting.

He sits down on the table covered in that paper stuff and sighs. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, his high taking over.

A few minutes later the door opens and Dean snaps back to reality. 

But this can't be reality. This must be a dream. Because the doctor that walks in? He's no doctor Dean has ever seen.

He's got sex crazed raven black hair, and Dean just wants to run his fingers through it. It's giving him all sorts of ideas.

And then his eyes. They're these piercing electric baby blues that burrow into his soul, but he doesn't mind. It's oddly comforting.

And that shadow of stubble, Dean just wants to feel it rubbing against his neck, or thighs.

And then his figure, hidden by the lab coat but still visible, fucking beautiful.

And then there's the cowboy boots. What kind of Doctor wears cowboy boots? That would explain what Dean says next.

"Well, howdy, Cowboy." The doctor raises his eyebrows in confusion. Dean laughs and eyes his shoes.

"Oh," the doctor groans. "I lost a bet with my brother... Long story." A small smile fills his chapped lips as Dean wants so very much to kiss them.

The sex god of a man sits down at his desk, typing away at a computer. Dean looks around the room, eying a small plaque on the desk.

"Dr. Novak, M.D." He says, trying out the words. "What's M.D. even stand for, huh? Massive Dick?" Dean smirks, a chuckle leaving his lips.

The doctor shakes his head. "It stands for Medical Degree." He seems unaffected by Dean's lewd comment.

Then he goes rigid, fingers freezing on the keyboard as he wheels around.

"Was... Was that a flirtation?" He sounds slightly confused but he's also blushing. Mission accomplished.

"Only if you want it to be," Dean leans forward, eying Dr. Novak.

They hold eye contact for what may be longer than appropriate, when the doctor finally clears his throat. "So Mr. Winchester... May I call you Dean?"

"You can call me whatever you want, doctor." Dean adds a wink and gets another blush out of the man. Accompanied by an eye roll.

He smiles softly as he pulls out a clipboard. "So, wrestled your brother and heard a pop in your hand? How's the pain?"

"Not bad." He shrugs. The medication definitely helps.

"Scale of 1 to 10, 10 being absolutely excruciating, how would you describe it?"

"A dull 4 maybe?" Dean can't think straight, especially with such a gorgeous man sitting smack down in front of him. It doesn't help when he rolls his chair closer, merely a foot away from Dean. He looks into his eyes, searching.

"Are you on any medication?" He tilts his head slightly, not dropping eye contact.

"No, sir," he smiles. But then remembers. "Well... I was in a car crash a year ago... And I had some left over Vicodin..." He trails off, looking down slightly ashamed. He should have just taken Advil.

"That would explain you current behavior then, would it not?" The doctor actually smirks at Dean, leaning back in his chair.

"What ever could you mean, doctor?" Dean smirks at the eye roll he gets.

"Please, Castiel." The man folds and drops eye contact to look at Dean's hand. "Let me know if this hurts," he says simply before taking his hand way too gently. His hands are warm, not cold like Dean expected them to be. And he's so gentle, carefully feeling Dean's hand, checking to see what feels right and what feels out of place. When he moves his wrist slightly, Dean winces.

"Hmm," Castiel thinks quietly. "Did you fall hard onto it? How exactly did this happen?"

"I told you, I was--"

"Wrestling your brother, yes, but did you fall hard onto your hand? Or put a lot of weight on it?"

"Uh..." Dean stutters. "Yeah... I fell onto it when I tackled him down."

"I see," and then the doctor's hands and gentle fingers are gone and Dean wants them back. He really wants them back. "I think you dislocated your wrist."

"Oh, so just pop it back in? Like a shoulder?" Dean was hoping it'd be an easy fix.

"Not exactly... It doesn't seem severe, so it'll probably realign itself on its own. But I will need to manipulate everything back into proper alignment. Usually I'd give you pain meds before hand, but seeing as you already have..." He trails off as he rolls back and puts his clipboard onto his desk. "It's going to hurt, and you're going to need to ice it and keep it in an ace bandage for a while."

"Whatever you say, Doc." Dean shrugs. Doesn't sound too bad. He just won't be working at the garage for a few days.

Castiel rolls back to meet Dean. His gentle hands return and Dean is stunned. He doesn't even feel the pain as the gorgeous doctor moves his hand and wrist. He can't because he's distracted.

Castiel is fucking staring into his eyes like its nothing. Like he knows something. Like he knows it's enough of a distraction for Dean to not even realize Castiel's done anything until he smiles with a soft, "All done."

Dean clears his throat as he looks down at his hand.

"So no rigorous activities involving your hand." Doctor Novak remarks, giving Dean an escape.

"What, no sex? Ruining my plans already, Cas." Dean smirks as Cas turns in his chair.

"Give your girlfriend my regards." Dean laughs. "Boyfriend, then?" Another laugh.

"I've been flirting with you half of this session, man. You seriously didn't get that?" Dean just shakes his head as the doctor returns with a bandage.

"I had my suspicions." And that's a fucking smirk. He takes Dean's hand once more and wraps up his wrist.

"You know, this is really gonna suck. I haven't used my left hand for 'rigorous activities' before." He returns the smirk as the doctor finishes up the wrap.

"Maybe you can get someone to help you out, then." He's avoiding Dean's eyes now. 

Oh shit. "What exactly are you implying, Doc?"

"Don't act all innocent Dean. You know exactly what I'm getting at." Castiel doesn't let go of his hand even though he's finished the wrapping.

"If you're offering, then--"

"I didn't say I was offering." But he totally was. "But I'm not saying I'm not either."

"Damn, Doc." He pauses, thinking over how to go about this. "Got any plans for the night?" Dean smiles as Cas grins.

"You know? I think I'm free."

"What time do you get off?"

"Six." He lets go of Dean's hand to roll back to his desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbles something down and rolls back to hand it to Dean, but holds it back. "If anyone asks, I'm simply checking to make sure you're following the doctor's orders."

"Oh, I'd follow your orders any day." With a wink, he grins that lopsided goofy grin of his and Cas walks him to the door. "I'll call you, Doc."


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Dean's been icing his hand ever since he got back from the doctors.

He's staring down at the piece of paper with the number scribbled across it. It's 6:30.

He decides it's been an appropriate amount of time to not seem desperate. But truth is, he wants to feel this gentle hands on his body, those chapped lips on his, and that stubble against his thighs. Oh, if he could only stop fantasizing about the night and call the man already.

And then he's dialing and it's ringing because.

He picks up after the fourth ring, voice all gravel and yet silky smooth. "Hello?"

He takes a deep breath. "Hey, Doc."

"Dean," he can practically here the smirk. "Just couldn't keep away?"

"Well, you did say you were free tonight," he finds himself grinning. "Is that still true?"

"I'm hoping it's not." Damn. Dean's in for it. "How's the hand?"

"Not bad. Been icing it on and off."

"Why don't you come over so I can make sure you're taking care of it?" Oh he's definitely in for it. How many of his fantasies have included a sexy doctor? And now it just might be coming true. "And maybe stay for dinner?" A small part of Dean wants to believe that's hope in his voice.

He won't be going to work for at least a week, so he's free for the night, as late as need be. Maybe the doctor will want him to stay over.

Doubtful.

"I'd like that," an all too fond smile tilts his lips.

Dean gets his address and after hanging up, ruffles his hair a bit. He took a shower earlier and had to redo the bandage on his hand. It's not that great.

And then Dean's got the image of Cas fixing the bandage only to get sidetracked by kissing Dean and then Dean's tied to the bed by an ace bandage with the doctor pinning him down.

And Dean needs to really learn how to think like a normal person because he can't keep letting his mind jump to these things. But he files that under 'things to jack to', along with his other fantasies he's thought up today. And so what if most of them include piercing blues eyes.

He gets in the impala and drives over to the nicer neighborhood. Well the guy is a doctor.

He parks and walks up to the apartment building. He rings and Cas buzzes him in. It's a lot nicer than his apartment building, but whatever.

He gets to Cas's door and knocks. Cas answers with a grin. "What happened to your wrapping?" He ushers Dean in, taking his poorly bandaged hand in his. He examines the wrapping and shakes his head. "You better not have been doing any strenuous activities."

"Don't worry. I saved that for tonight." Dean smirks and Cas rolls his eyes.

"I'll re-bandage it in a second, I need to fish dinner. Make yourself comfortable." He leaves and heads to a kitchen off to the left. Dean follows him in and sits down at he island.

"Nice place ya got," he looks around, eying the steel refrigerator, marble counter, stainless steel sink. "Jesus, pay must be great for a doctor." He finds himself remarking.

"It's not bad," he chuckles from the stove, stirring some sauce. "I hope pasta's alright."

"Thats great. Haven't had a homemade meal in awhile."

"Is that so?" He turns the stove off and drains the pasta. "Well you're in luck. This sauce is to die for."

"I'll be he judge of that," Dean sidles up to the doctors side with a smile, the smell of food filling his nostrils. "Smells good."

"Tastes better." Cas turns around to eye Dean. Without wanting he takes his hand and undoes the bandage. He takes a few moments to examine the wrist and Dean just watches, his gentle fingers fashion the bandage back around his wrist. "How's that?"

"Better," he clears his throat. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for." He smiles.

Cas points to a cupboard and Dean helps set the table.

Then they're sitting and eating and laughing.

"Really?" Dean asks after Cas tells him about his first college party. "I never pegged med school to be all that fun."

"Oh, just because we have to study a hell of a lot means we can't let loose every once in awhile?" He chuckles as he sips his beer.

"Yeah, pretty much." He sips his own beer as he finishes up dinner. "And this sauce? Definitely to die for."

"What did I tell you?" They clear the dishes and then Cas is leading his to the living room. "How does a movie sound?"

"Awesome," because right now he hurt wants to sit with the man and watch a movie. As much as he'd like to get things going, Dean knows it's not the right moment.

But halfway through the movie it is. Castiel's curled up next to him, Dean's arm wrapped around his shoulders. And that's when Cas gets this smirk and Dean isn't expecting him to lean in with a kiss.

It's gentle. At first. Testing the waters. But then his tongue teases Dean's lips and he opens for him immediately.

God, it's been too long since Dean had someone on his lips. Those chapped lips smooth over his, teeth nipping his lower lip when they part for air.

Cas reaches for the remote and turns the tv off. "Mind you hand," he teases as he pushes Dean back and straddles his lap, fingers tangling in his sandy brown hair, tugging back to bare his throat. Cas shows no mercy as he pulls moans from Dean's lips.

Dean rests his bad hand on Cas's hip and his other comes to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a dirty kiss. But Cas takes the lead with this one, crushing his mouth to Dean's, tongue tasting every delicious inch of Dean's mouth. And then moving down to nip at his ear and neck, one hand snaking under his shirt to search his chest. 

He pulls away for a second to pull off Dean's shirt and his own before he's latched onto Dean's neck again. 

Dean stifles a groan as he can feel Cas's dick hard in his pants, rutting against his own. Jesus, the friction is amazing. But he's rather not have anything bewteen them.

And the Cas is up and pulling Dean towards his room, finding every chance to push Dean up against the wall and taste every inch he can reach.

When they enter his room, Dean stumbles back onto the bed, Cas pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him. Dean loves that he's taking control, something Dean's used to doing. But the tables are turned and the sexy doctor wastes no time in unbuckling Dean's jeans and pulling them off. He wiggles out of his own, his boxers tented as his hips press down in a delicious grind against Dean.

"Ahh, fuck, Cas," he groans as he gimp hand rests on the mans back, pulling him closer.

"Watch that hand," he warns as he mouths at Dean's chest, sucking on one of his nipples. Dean breathes in sharply and his bad hand falls back onto the bed, his good one tangling in Cas's hair.

"Sure, Doc." Dean grins at the smirk he gets. Another delicious grind before Cas is by his legs, pulling down Dean's boxers, revealing his hard dick. He wiggles out of his own before continuing.

"Jesus, better than I thought," Dean mumbles stupidly as the doctor sucks bruising kisses along his hipbones.

"Tell me, Dean, you've been thinking about this?" He can feel Cas's smirk against his hipbone.

"Ever since I got home, it's all I've been thinking about." Dean moans when Cas finally gives his dick some attention, licking a wet stripe from base to head.

"Go on," oh, so he likes dirty talk? Dean could go on with his fantasies for hours, so it's really no problem.

"Oh," he moans as Cas laps at his dripping dick. "I thought about how I wanted you to bend me over that table in your office and fuck me stupid." He's rewarded with wet heat as Cas takes him into his mouth and moans around his length. Jesus fucking Christ, he's good. "Getting fucked by a gorgeous doctor has long been a fantasy." Cas hums around his dick again, taking him deeper into his mouth. "Fuck, Cas," he groans as he watches the raven black hair fall through his fingers as he guides Cas down on him.

God, he looks so good with those pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Fuck, he's not gonna last much longer if Cas keeps this up.

Luckily Cas pulls off with a wet pop and Jesus, those blue eyes are blown wide with lust, lips wet and begging to be kissed. Dean pulls him up and chases his own taste on Cas's tongue. He moans into the kiss and bucks his hips up to meet Cas's. 

When Cas pulls away and Dean groans in protest, he reaches over and fumbles with the drawer on his bedside table, coming back with a condom and bottle of lube. Fuck, yes.

"Is rather you on all fours for this, but your hand," Cas thinks out loud. "Roll over, on your elbows. Mind your hand."

"That's like the fifth time you've said that," Dean laughs but it turns into a moans as Cas grinds his hips down. "I get it, okay."

He rolls onto his elbows and knees, ass in the air for Cas. He hasn't bottomed in awhile.

He's not expecting the tender kisses that trail down his spine and litter his ass. He can hear the cap of the bottle open but everything else fades away at the tongue licking his entrance. "Fuuuck," he moans, burying his face in the pillow.

Dean recognizes that slow burn as Cas slowly pushes in a slicked up finger, distracting Dean with his tongue and lips, occasionally nipping as his cheeks. And then Dean's pushing back onto his fingers, begging for more.

"God, I've been waiting for this all day," he mutters as Cas adds a second finger, slowly scissoring him open. And Dean can't help but lean back onto Cas's fingers, they just feel so good. "So good," he groans.

A third finger and Deans fucking himself back onto them, trying to get to that special spot, moaning Cas's name between curses as he hits his prostate just right.

It's the fourth finger and the bite to the ass that has him rolling his eyes back. "Cas, Jesus Cas, I'm ready, please," he's not whining. He's not. No, Dean's actually begging.

Cas removes his fingers, taps Dean's hip for him to roll onto his back, and Dean gets the message.

He flips over as Cas rolls on the condom and slicks up his dick, crawling on top of him and finding his lips quickly. He fixes Dean's legs and holds his thighs as he lines himself up. "So gorgeous, spread out for me," he breathe into Dean's ear. "Fucking gorgeous."

And then Cas's blunt head is pushing into him and, damn, M.D. definitely stands for massive dick. But it feel so good, despite the initial burn, once Cas is all the way inside him. He hasn't felt this full in so long and he forgot how good it feels.

Cas takes a deep breath, steadying himself before he's pulling out and thrusting back in with a quick snap.

"Fuck!" It's punched out of him with a sharp thrust. He arches off the bed, hips lining up perfectly for Cas to pound into him.

"So tight," Cas moans as he watches Dean writhe beneath him. "God, you feel so good." Another thrust and he's hitting his prostate perfectly, every other thrust abusing it.

"Ahhhh, fuck, Cas," he practically growls as his hands tighten around his hips and holds him tight as he pounds mercilessly into him. He keeps hitting that spot, sending stars dancing behind Dean's eyes.

He can't take this much longer. It's to good. Cas leans down for a kiss and Dean eagerly takes. He takes and takes and gives as good as he's getting until Cas is panting his name against his lips and gripping harder, just about to fall over the edge.

And then he's wrapping a hand around Dean's cock, Dean having forgotten he'd gone untouched, and it's exactly what he needs to send him reeling over the edge, yelling Cas's name, coming fast and hard and white crossing his vision as he tenses up, clenching down on Cas's cock, before relaxing and letting his orgasm wash over his body. He barely registers Cas stroking him through it. After a few shallow, stuttered thrusts, Cas's own orgasm racks his body as he moans Dean's name.

It's a few minutes before he pulls out, ties off the condom and falls to the side of Dean, his orgasmic bliss taking over as Dean revels in his own.

He finds himself curling up next to Cas,flinging his bad arm over his stomach.

A few more minutes and Dean starts to remember he's probably gonna get kicked out soon.

"You gonna stay?" Is what he gets instead. And yeah, that's definitely hope in his voice.

He smiles against Cas's warm, sticky skin. "I'd like to, if you want me to."

"I don't have work in the morning, so is very much like it if you'd stay." He's sure that's why, nothing more. It's not like the doctor actually likes Dean and actually wants him to stay. It's convenient that's all.

Or so that's what Dean tells himself as he starts to fall asleep to the steady breathing of the gorgeous man he went to bed with. This's most definitely the best sex he's possibly ever had, and he falls asleep with those blue eyes in his head, his exhaustion and bliss taking over as he passes out.

The last thing he hears is a gentle "Goodnight, Dean," whispered into his hair before he's out cold in Cas's arms.


End file.
